Afinidades demasiado íntimas
by Maleser
Summary: Traducción - Draco y Harry se reencuentran en el andén del Hogwarts Express, 19 años después. ¿Por qué Harry quiere absolutamente volver a ver a Draco, quien huye de él? ¿Qué conexión los encadena uno al otro? Post tomo 7. Slash HP/DM -Parte 1/4-
1. El andén

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Rowling. La historia es de Pilgrim67, quien me permitió traducirla. Merci à toi, Pilgrim! :)

**Por favor, lean la nota de final de capítulo!**

* * *

El andén 9 ¾

Durante mucho tiempo creí que lo lograría.

Olvidar Hogwarts.

Que sería simple, fácil. Olvidar siete años de mi vida, siete años de odio, siete años de miedo. Que bastaría ya no hablar de ello.

Y entonces hace algunas semanas llegó… La carta del colegio. Estaba dirigida a mi hijo, Scorpius, pero cuando la tomé, palidecí. Por supuesto, no era una sorpresa ya que la esperábamos, pero dejé en manos de su madre el anunciárselo.

No tenía ganas de recordar ese sitio que, sin embargo, conocía muy bien. No tenía nada que decir.

Cuando le entregué la carta a Scorpius, él estaba tan orgulloso que sonreí. Espero que no haya visto mi confusión. Mi esposa si lo vio, y bajó la mirada.

A pesar de la decepción de mi hijo, no los acompañé a comprar el material, no me interesaba, no son asuntos de hombres. Tenía otra cosa que hacer.

A su regreso, Scorpius desempacó todo frente a mí, para que apreciara la fineza y la exquisitez de las telas, los viejos libros, los ingredientes raros, su varita.

− ¿Ya viste qué tan fina es, papá? Es de avellano. Y la tuya, ¿de qué es?

Durante un momento no supe qué responder… La mía, ¿cuál? Durante un breve instante pensé en mi antigua varita, aquella que había perdido, aquella que tú me habías quitado aquel famoso día y mi garganta se cerró. Entonces hablé de la otra, la nueva.

− Es de serbal. Scorpius, ¿no crees que es tiempo de que guardes todo esto?

Durante la cena hizo preguntas sobre la escuela, inquieto y excitado al mismo tiempo.

Afortunadamente su madre le respondió. Recordaba los lugares, las clases, los profesores. Había amado Hogwarts. Era más joven que yo, no había vivido los acontecimientos de cerca.

Scorpius me miró:

− ¿Iré a Slytherin, papá? ¿Como tú?

− No sé… Es posible, sí.

− ¿Sería muy grave si fuera a otra casa? − murmuró.

− Claro que no, Scorpius, para nada − repuso mi esposa−. Yo estaba en Ravenclaw, todas las casas son honorables.

El guardó silencio, pensativo. A veces se parece tanto a mí que me da miedo. Introspectivamente pensé que sería una bendición que él no estuviera en Slytherin, ahí donde la noble familia de los Malfoy no dejó sólo recuerdos gloriosos. Pero, ¿cómo explicarle eso?

No dije nada, me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Me refugié en una traducción antigua.

Intenté una vez más olvidar. Olvidar Hogwarts.

Pero estaba rodeado de los cuadros familiares y de los trofeos que recordaban esa escuela. El verde y el oro, por todos lados. La gloriosa línea Malfoy, de sangre tan pura. Premios anuales de padre a hijo.

De hecho, pienso que yo he sido el primero en no mostrar mis trofeos, mi insignia de sexto año. Haber sido Premio anual de Slytherin, no es algo de lo que puedas vanagloriarte en estos días.

Cuando se ha escogido el lado equivocado, no hay nada que exhibir.

Paso todos los días frente a esos símbolos, evitando cuidadosamente verlos. Una amnesia total y voluntaria. ¿Total?

Por supuesto el tema era tabú en mi casa. Desde la caída de Voldemort, nadie había vuelto a hacer alusión, excepto para preparar la defensa de mi padre, me imagino, pero eso nunca se hacía en mi presencia. No hablaban de esa infamia frente a mí. Mi madre sólo había caído en una melancolía persistente.

Never explain, never complain.

Y cuando lo encerraron en prisión, fingimos como si se hubiera ido de viaje, por un largo tiempo. O como si estuviera enfermo, en el hospital. Una enfermedad vergonzosa, como mínimo.

Ese silencio me convenía en aquel entonces. ¿Qué habríamos podido decir sobre ese tema, mis padres y yo, de todas formas? ¿Reconocer que nos habíamos equivocado? Hubiera sido negar siglos de certitudes, destruir los fundamentos de nuestra familia: la pureza de la sangre. El desprecio hacia los muggles. El respeto de las tradiciones.

Así que nos encerramos en casa, recibimos cada vez menos visitas, pero de todas formas mi madre era incapaz de mantener su rol de anfitriona. Demasiado frágil. Siempre había trampas escondidas en las conversaciones. Sospechas. Reproches.

Así que callamos. Y comencé mi diario. Como no podía hablar con mi madre, como ya no tenía padre, ningún amigo con quien hablar, escribí.

Páginas y páginas para exorcizar el mal, pero sin contarlo nunca directamente. Demasiado infamante. Sólo dándole vueltas, incansablemente, hasta perder la razón.

Entonces me sentí mejor, poco a poco.

Me casé, tuve un hijo, un Malfoy, sin lugar a dudas. Rubio y pálido. Una esposa abnegada. Una vida normal, en conclusión. Iba bien, hasta ese día en el andén.

Pero esta noche los recuerdos me llegan en masa y me cierran la garganta. ¿Por qué el fin de la historia modifica toda la historia? Ya no me quedan más que recuerdos dolorosos. Todo lo que me había parecido agradable, divertido en aquel momento, me vuelve ahora como elementos anunciadores de una broma horrible, cruel. Todo es sufrimiento. Mis amigos desaparecidos. Aquellas batallas estúpidas entre casas. Los valores desacreditados. Los antiguos recuerdos gloriosos vueltos vergonzosos.

Afortunadamente ya había olvidado todo. Había logrado vivir 19 años como si no hubiera pasado nada en esos 7 años. Años en blanco.

Blancos como mi piel, blancos como mis noches.

A lo más, podría ser, dolores de cabeza, fatiga, sangrado de nariz intempestivo, a veces. Afortunadamente tenía muy buenas pociones contra eso. Y muy a menudo me evadí gracias a ellas. Todo lo que me quedaba de mi profesor favorito era eso.

Las pociones, o como escaparse con ellas- mi profesor favorito, que también era mi padrino, pero que había muerto salvando a otro- me había enseñado al menos eso: el arte de las pociones. Mi escapatoria.

Escapar de la vida. De las ganas de nada. Para ayudarme a pasar otro día, rogando para que nada volviera a la superficie. El olvido total.

Viví una especie de vida paralela, como un sueño, perdido en mis traducciones antiguas. Las runas no me mentían, no me juzgaban. Siempre estaban ahí, fieles, eternas, confortantes. Mis cimientos.

Hablaban de una época que aún no había sido cambiada. Creo que mis traducciones son apreciadas por los expertos, utilizadas en las escuelas de magia, pero nunca quise salir de la mansión para recoger los frutos. Todo se hacía por correspondencia. Me sentía bien, en la mansión, rodeado de las caras de mis antepasados. Protegido.

De todas formas estaba cansado, todo el tiempo. ¿Para qué buscar los honores? Ya no tengo ninguna pretensión.

Ahora sé que había huido de todo riesgo, cualquier ocasión de cruzarme con un antiguo amigo, o peor, un antiguo enemigo. Pero estaba bien.

Solamente el frío, todo el tiempo, en mí.

oOo

Y entonces hubo aquel día en el andén 9 ¾. Nos encontrábamos un poco separados de los otros grupos de padres. Scorpius estaba pálido, tieso. Se aferraba a la mano de su madre.

Y entre el humo del tren, los vi. Te vi a ti, Harry, con Ginny y tus hijos. Vi a tus famosos amigos reunirse contigo, los Weasley y sus hijos. Un espectáculo encantador.

Se veían tan alegres de verse. Se saludaron con besos en las mejillas, los niños corrían riendo y bromeaban entre ustedes. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan feliz en un andén? Durante un instante voltearon a vernos y mi corazón se encogió.

Los saludé brevemente, con un movimiento de cabeza.

Afortunadamente no mostré mi confusión, mi vergüenza. Los escondí cuidadosamente, como sé tan bien esconder mis sentimientos. Never explain, never complain. La apariencia, es todo lo que le queda a mi familia.

Vi como mi hijo se alejaba, solo, y rogué por que el avenir fuera clemente con él. Que el hijo no llevara a cuestas los errores del padre, aunque, al fin de cuentas, yo no había salido tan mal parado.

Su cabello rubio se revolvía con el vapor del tren, y me vi en su lugar, en aquella época. Estaba bien rodeado, mi familia rica y respetada. En aquella época.

Cuando el tren se alejó, te vi irte con Ginny y tu pequeña hija. No podía olvidar como te habías agachado frente a tu hijo más joven, como lo habías reconfortado, la ternura de tu expresión.

Amaba a mi hijo más que a nada en el mundo pero casi nunca se lo demostraba. Te envidiaba, otra vez. Claro que ustedes encarnaban la familia ideal, la calidez de un hogar, y Ginny estaba radiante.

Se subieron en un auto muggle y se fueron.

Me acomodé la bufanda de cachemira blanca alrededor del cuello. Mi esposa y yo nos aparecimos en la mansión Malfoy, mas oscura e inmensa que nunca.

Nuestros pasos resonaron en la entrada acentuando aún más la sensación de soledad, de vacío tras la partida de nuestro hijo.

Esa tarde cenamos en silencio.

A veces pienso en aquellos breves instantes en el andén.

Tú no has cambiado mucho, tu mirada sigue siendo intensa, tus rasgos están más acentuados. Tienes un aire tan… vivo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota: **Esta es la primera parte de una serie de 4 fics que hablan de la relación Harry/Draco y Albus/Scorpius (aunque para esa hay que esperar hasta el tercer fic!).

En lo personal adoro esta serie que Pilgrim67 escribió... Desde ahorita advierto que no son fics para cualquier público, ya que, a parte de tocar el tema de la homosexualidad, el lenguaje y -sobretodo- las situaciones son de una crudez increible. Pilgrim67 logra sacar las más oscuras facetas de sus personajes y los lleva más allá de los límites que cualquier persona pueda manejar. Nada ni nadie es la excepción.

Así que si son niños o personas que no se sienten cómodas con ciertos temas cosiderados como tabús, es mejor que den la vuelta. Si a pesar de todo quieres seguir leyendo, espero que te agrade esta historia que vale muchísimo la pena! :)

Sean indulgentes comigo, es mi primera traducción! Si quieren leer las historias originales este es el id del perfil de Pilgrim67: 1390524. Ella es francesa, así que, obviamente, sus escritos estan en francés.

Este primer fic cuenta con sólo 4 capítulos (que ya tengo traducidos) y cada martes tendrán un capítulo en línea... Sólo si quieren que las actualizaciones sean más rápidas, háganmelo saber! Sino, seguiremos con un capítulo semanal.

Esto es todo... Nos vemos el martes que viene!

Besos.


	2. A las escondidas

_**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Rowling. La historia es de Pilgrim67, quien me permitió traducirla. Merci à toi, Pilgrim! :)_

**_Espero que disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

A las escondidas

Hoy es el fin de las vacaciones de navidad y estoy acompañando nuevamente a mi hijo al andén 9 ¾. Esta vez está mucho menos nervioso, se reúne rápidamente con sus compañeros y sube al tren.

Cuando el tren se aleja, suspiro y me doy la vuelta. Y tú estás ahí, justo detrás de mí. Me sonríes:

− Buenos días ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo va bien con Scorpius?

−…Sí, sí… Todo bien, gracias…

Y aprieto el paso. Realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de formalidades contigo, tengo frío y está nevando. Me acomodo mejor la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

Pero continuas, amigable:

− Te ves un poco raro. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y suspiro de nuevo:

− No tengo mucho tiempo en este momento.

− Ni modo. Lástima… Pensaba que… Me hubiera gustado…

Dudas. Te volteo a ver, tus mejillas están sonrojadas por el frío y tu mirada es clara. Inclinas un poco la cabeza a un lado sonriéndome, para convencerme.

Me irrito:

− ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué íbamos a borrar veinte años en media hora?

Te enojas:

− ¡Decididamente no has cambiado para nada!

Te volteas, dispuesto a irte.

− Está bien, está bien − digo − Vamos.

Te alcanzo y camino a tu lado. Vamos callados. Los otros padres se van por su lado y rápidamente estamos solos. Me pregunto si es buena idea ese café. De hecho, estoy seguro de que es todo lo contrario.

Quiero olvidar un pasado doloroso y acepto tontamente hablar con el hombre que causó la pérdida de mi padre y, accesoriamente, la mía. Por momentos tengo la sensación de que me ves de reojo pero mantengo los ojos fijos en el suelo. Caminamos rápidamente. Nieva abundantemente.

Temo un poco la discusión. ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Quieres verificar que soy inofensivo? ¿Burlarte? O peor, decirme: "olvidemos nuestras peleas, comencemos desde cero, seamos amigos".

Aprieto los puños. Eso nunca.

Entramos a un café y nos sentamos en una mesa tranquila un poco alejada. Veo algunas miradas sorprendidas en mí.

Tú sigues siendo conocido en el mundo mágico y yo, por desgracia, también. A expensas de mí. He hecho todo para que la gente me olvidara después del encarcelamiento de mi padre y vivo casi recluido en nuestra propiedad desde ese día. No soporto las miradas inquisidoras.

Sé muy bien que la caída de la noble familia Malfoy alegró a más de uno.

Pides los cafés. Las primeras notas de una vieja canción muggle pasa en la radio, un poco melodramática, demasiado empalagosa y no me acuerdo de cómo se llama. Resuena de forma extraña en mí.

Estoy con la cabeza agachada, viéndome las manos. Espero a que hables, después de todo fue tu idea.

El silencio se eterniza. Estoy a punto de levantarme e irme, cuando dices suavemente:

− Me doy cuenta de que no es fácil. Creo que no fue una buena idea…

En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Levanto la mirada hacia ti y me sorprende la seriedad de tu rostro, un cierto cansancio en tus ojos. No parpadeo, te miro fijamente en silencio. No voy a facilitarte las cosas, Potter.

Bebemos nuestros cafés en silencio. Con un suspiro te pones a hablar. Con voz sorda, baja, mirando fijamente un punto a lo lejos. Me hablas de todos esos años pasados, de tu vida tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado en Hogwarts. _Anda, ¿tú también?_

Del sentimiento de una gloria usurpada, demasiado pesada para llevar a cuestas. De tus pesadillas, todas las noches. Enarco una ceja, sorprendido. _Decididamente._

Continúas hablando, suavemente, sin verme y mi mente se escapa. Lo que me estás contando tiene tantas similitudes con lo que yo viví que me sumerjo en mis recuerdos y ya casi no te escucho.

Todas esas noches dando vueltas en círculo en nuestra mansión, cuando tenía 17 años, bajo las miradas reprobatorias de mis antepasados. Ver la luna crecer y decrecer, sin esperar nada. Mas que un sueño reparador, que huía sin cesar.

Esas horas pasadas preguntándome en qué momento todo había derrapado, en qué momento tuve la culpa. En qué momento me había zambullido en la infamia. ¿Desde el principio? ¿Cuando nací? ¿Cuando naciste tú? ¿Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts? ¿Cuando Voldemort regresó? ¿Cuando murió?

¿En qué momento caí en el lado de los malos? Esa pregunta me obsesionó durante meses, hace 19 años.

Todas esas páginas escritas, hora tras hora, hasta el amanecer y hasta derrumbarme de fatiga en mi cama a baldaquín.

Mi único confidente, mi diario. Contar mi infancia, protegida pero estricta.

La mirada afectuosa y atemorizada de mi madre. Cómo me gustaba esconderme dentro de los armarios, para que ella me buscara, asustada, durante largos ratos, en todas las habitaciones de la mansión. Y salir triunfante de mi escondite, para que ella me tomara en sus brazos, al fin, al borde de las lágrimas. Y sobretodo para que me abrazara fuerte entre sus brazos. Al fin. Oler su perfume de rosas.

Soportar esas interminables cenas silenciosas durante las cuales, de todas formas, no tenía derecho a hablar. Preguntarme sobre la tristeza de mi madre, las cóleras de mi padre, a veces. Tratar de descifrar detrás de cada palabra intercambiada entre ellos la razón de su alejamiento, de su frialdad el uno hacia el otro. No eran más afectuosos entre ellos que conmigo. Nada de caricias, nada de sentimientos. ¿Demasiado peligroso?

Entonces me escondía, para inquietar a mi madre, hacerla llorar de angustia… que me demostrara que me amaba. Que me sostuviera en sus brazos. Desde entonces mis gustos por los escondites.

Como en sexto año, cuando me buscabas por todas partes, todo el tiempo, cuando Voldemort me había confiado aquella misión cruel, absurda: matar a Dumbledore.

Esconderme, otra vez. ¿Para ser descubierto?

_El sexto año. No contarlo. No pensar en él._

Volver a mi tierna infancia, a ese juego de escondidas que me gustaba por encima de todas las cosas ya que rompía brevemente esa tristeza en mí, esa soledad. Hacía latir mi corazón, furiosamente. El miedo, la anticipación del descubrimiento, el vientre lleno de mariposas.

Búscame. Atrápame. Hazme gritar.

Sin niños con quien jugar, sólo domésticos y elfos domésticos. Rígidos, serviles. Que me espiaban, me juzgaban, en cada paso en falso, en cada debilidad. Desaparecer, espiar a mi turno.

Ya que al lado, estaban las exigencias de mi padre. Mantenerse derecho, altivo, en toda circunstancia. Aprender a leer y a escribir con una vieja amargada como profesora. Aprender a montar a caballo, a cazar. Caerse y pararse sin llorar. Morderse los labios hasta la sangre para no llorar.

Estar orgulloso de su nombre. Llevarlo con gallardía, con coraje, en toda circunstancia. Nunca ser natural. En ninguna parte, con nadie. Never explain, never complain.

Y, siendo hijo único, llevar todo el peso de mi familia en mis frágiles hombros. Tener que representar a mis antepasados, siempre, en cualquier lugar. Con dignidad, por favor, y sin parpadear, ni siquiera bajo el golpe del miedo o del dolor.

Era un poco pesado, para un niño de diez años. Pero, ¿cómo lo habría podido saber? Ignoraba que con los muggles los niños tenían derecho a divertirse, a hacer travesuras. Que era normal, sano.

Entonces todas esas noches contando en mi diario mi entrada, natural y gloriosa, en Slytherin. La sensación, la certitud de formar parte de los elegidos. De los Sangre Pura. Sobretodo nunca preguntarse sobre la línea de los Malfoy de los cuales los cuadros tronaban sobre las paredes de nuestra escalera, de más en más rubios, de más en más pálidos, de generación en generación. Como una huella que se borra, poco a poco. Hasta mí.

En Slytherin había encontrado amigos, al fin, y una comunidad unida alrededor de una idea: el desprecio hacia los muggles, el triunfo de las ideas de Voldemort. Ideas que me parecían nobles, evidentes. ¿La pureza no es una idea noble?

Tratar sobretodo de no pensar en nuestro primer encuentro. Esa afrenta que tú me hiciste. Eras el primero en negarse a darme la mano, a no estar honorado en conocerme.

Olvidar la manera en la que mi padre hablaba de ti, en la que te había mirado en la librería, en segundo año. La manera en la que lentamente te levantó la mecha de cabello con su bastón para ver tu cicatriz. Tu mirada salvaje. La fascinación y el asco.

_El segundo año. No pensar en él._

Entonces páginas y páginas preguntándome por qué la vergüenza se había cernido sobre mí, algunos años más tarde, y no sobre la generación de mi padre o de mi abuelo. ¿Fue el asar, o yo tenía el alma más negra que ellos? ¿Estaba escrito que sería yo quien tendría que sonrojarse de su paso por Hogwarts?

¿Para quién, por qué fue que yo pagué la elección de mis ancestros? ¿Por qué yo, Potter?

El flujo de tus palabras y la música lancinante me acunan, el calor del lugar me sofoca y mi cabeza gira un poco. Estoy tomando un café con _Harry Potter, _el hombre que detesté durante tantos años, el hombre que hizo caer una de las más grandes familias de magos, sin siquiera quererlo realmente. Tu combate era mucho más noble. La caída de mi familia no fue, en definitiva, más que un daño colateral, como dicen en los periódicos muggles.

Estoy tomando un café con el hombre que pudrió, destruyó la parte más grande de mi vida, y ni siquiera me inmuto. Me mantengo estoico, orgulloso. Igual a mi mismo.

De hecho, creo que debería estrangularte, ahora, en este café, para hacerte callar, definitivamente. Hacer algo para mí, por una vez. Vivir, por una vez…

En ese momento el silencio se instala y levanto la mirada: mi miras fijamente, interrogativo. Me hiciste una pregunta, pero no sé cual. Me encojo de hombros, avergonzado. Me tengo que sobreponer.

− Decididamente, Malfoy, creo que me equivoqué. Tenía miedo de tus reacciones pero visiblemente te vale lo que te estoy diciendo.

− De hecho, Potter, creo que tengo algo de dificultad para entender. Todo esto me parece tan extraño que no comprendo. ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿La absolución? No soy la persona adecuada para eso. Escucha, siempre pensé que vivías feliz después de esa victoria. Sería lo normal. No alcanzo a comprender por qué es tan difícil para ti.

Sonríes débilmente:

− Y para ti, ¿cómo es?

− ¿Cómo crees?

Palidezco. Siento que estoy temblando. Sé que si comienzo a hablar, ya no podré detenerme. Que todo mi odio, mi dolor, acumulados durante 19 años van a explotar. Que ya no podré recobrar la calma, guardar las apariencias. Never explain, never complain.

¿Quieres saber cómo ha sido mi vida, después de tu triunfo? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de la suma de vacío y desamparo interior que fue? ¿Ese no man's land infernal, en mi casa y en mí?

Nunca hablar de ti, nunca escribir tu nombre, aunque tú estás omnipresente en mi historia. La confiscación de mi palabra, de mis recuerdos. Todos esos no dichos. Todas esas palabras que me ahogan, definitivamente atoradas en mi garganta, que no me permiten respirar. Los malestares a repetición. Demasiados pesares, demasiada vergüenza. Demasiados recuerdos.

Ese rostro macilento cada mañana en mi espejo, esas ojeras azules. Mi mano que tiembla preparando esa poción sin la cual no me puedo levantar y esa sin la cual no puedo dormir.

El miedo que se insinúa en mí, en la noche, cada noche. Sin razón, sin objeto. Imparable.

¿Cómo combatir un miedo que no tiene nombre? De hecho, su nombre, lo conozco muy bien. Es el tuyo. Pero como lo olvidé, tras miles de horas de amnesia, no me queda más que el miedo.

Ese miedo de reconocerte, en la mansión, en séptimo año, cuando Greyback te había atrapado y llevado a nuestra casa. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿De qué tenía realmente miedo, en aquel momento, cuando escogí no reconocerte?

¿Cuando definitivamente eché a perder toda oportunidad para mi familia de ganar esa guerra?

¿De quién, de qué tenía miedo? ¿De qué sentimiento, qué secreto? ¿Qué sacrificio?

_El séptimo año. No volver a pensar en él. Nunca._

Mi padre, que me visita en sueños a veces, me mira fijamente con la decepción pintada en el rostro. No salvé a mi padre, ese día, no tuve la fuerza. Por tu culpa. Nunca he tenido tu valor. Te detesto por eso, Harry Potter, y es el único sentimiento que me hace bien. El odio.

Esta vez nos observamos realmente. Trato de entrever tu cicatriz entre el cabello, la busco con los ojos.

Las mías, las cicatrices, desaparecieron de mi piel desde aquel día en que me lanzaste el _sectusempra_, pero aún siguen ahí, en mí, ardientes.

Fue ese día que supe que tú eras más fuerte que yo. Fue ese día que capitulé, creo.

_El sexto año. No volver a pensar en él._

Sacudo la cabeza, para desechar esas ideas. Tú me observas, intrigado. Esperas todavía una respuesta. Bajo la vista.

Acabo de reconocer esa canción empalagosa que sigue en la radio: The winner takes it all. El ganador se lleva todo. Asqueroso. ¿Qué más quieres?

En las historias, los buenos vencen a los malos, no les piden perdón. No te saldrás con la tuya. No te perdono.

Ya entendiste, creo. La vergüenza cambia de lado. Te mueves incómodo en tu silla.

− Lo siento − dices suavemente.

¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Haber ganado? ¿Haber tenido razón? La ironía de la situación me cierra la garganta. Creo que ya he escuchado demasiado. Me levanto y me dirijo a la salida.

Siento una mano sobre mi brazo.

− No, espera. Yo… Ven conmigo, cinco minutos, por favor. Es importante. Tengo que…

− Lo siento, Potter, es imposible. Tengo que volver a mi casa, en este momento. Gracias por el café.

Me voy rápidamente, para que no veas cómo tiemblan mis manos. Pasar otros cinco minutos contigo, esta más allá de mis fuerzas…

_Continua__rá…_

* * *

**_Aquí está el segundo capítulo..._**

**_Nos vemos el martes que viene!_**

**_¿un review?_**


	3. Mi enemigo íntimo

_**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Rowling. La historia es de Pilgrim67, quien me permitió traducirla. Merci à toi, Pilgrim! :)_

**_Espero que disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

Mi enemigo íntimo

Después de ese absurdo episodio del café, retomé mi vida de antes. O casi. Algunas gotas más de opio en mis pociones, es todo. Algunas gotas transparentes, inodoras, insípidas, para un día más, sin dolor.

Volver a esta vida monótona, tranquila, acunado por las runas y las cartas de mi hijo.

Cada carta suya es una alegría y un dolor.

La alegría de saber de él, de saber lo que hace, lo que aprende. Sus profesores, sus amigos. Afortunadamente todo va bien para él. Nuestro apellido no es muy duro de llevar. O por lo menos eso es lo que él escribe…

El dolor es ese eco en mí. Sus recuerdos son los míos, a fuerzas. Irresistiblemente mi historia toma paso sobre la suya y las imágenes de mi pasado se sobreponen a las imágenes de ahora.

Y cada vez que me habla de Albus Severus, tengo miedo. Mis dedos se crispan sobre el papel. ¿Miedo de qué? Miedo de que la historia vuelva a comenzar, y no para mejor. ¿Por qué esa concurrencia entre ellos?

Ya son adversarios en el Quidditch y Scorpius me reclama la escoba más cara, la más rápida. Se queja de que Albus es el consentido del profesor Longbottom y que este último no lo ve muy amigablemente porque se apellida Malfoy.

Decididamente, la historia se repite, pero a la inversa. Yo era el preferido de Snape, bueno, pensaba que lo era. Y él te detestaba, a ti, bueno, detestaba tu apellido. Adoraba humillarte mientras que siempre había tenido una debilidad hacia mí.

¿Cómo creer que ese viejo loco había podido amar a tu madre, más allá de la razón, más allá de los años? ¿Que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella, entonces por ti? ¿Quién puede amar de esa forma? ¿Qué fuego nos quema, en esos momentos?

No tengo ni idea. Lástima.

Entonces le respondo a mi hijo que tiene que ser paciente, que tiene que merecer esa escoba. Que tiene que ser sosegado, también, no buscar peleas. Evitar los problemas. No pelearse con los Gryffindors.

Sé que predico en vano. Sé que debería decirle claramente que los Malfoy y los Potter no se mezclan bien, pero eso sería caer en la paranoia.

Así que me reconforto diciéndome que estoy dramatizando, que no hay ninguna fatalidad. Ninguna conexión entre ellos, sólo el asar. Nada más. De todas formas, ahora, ya no hay guerras de ideas entre las Casas.

Es la paz, y está muy bien así. Voldemort está muerto y ya no tiene seguidores.

Tu victoria fue total. Nuestros hijos no tienen ninguna razón para detestarse.

oOo

Y entonces una mañana, con la carta de Scorpius había otra, con mi nombre. De Londres. Una escritura flexible y voluntaria que no conozco.

La dejo de lado, sobre una esquina de mi escritorio, no tengo ganas de abrirla en este momento. Pero no puedo concentrarme en la traducción, esa carta me incomoda, me provoca.

¡Bueno! La abro. Un papel de carta común y corriente, como el que se puede encontrar con los muggles. Y entonces las palabras… Al principio frunzo el ceño, busco la firma de con la vista: _Harry_.

Anda, sólo Harry… ¿Somos íntimos, ahora?

La leo rápidamente: quieres verme, el 24 de febrero, por el asunto del que hablamos en el café. Me invitas a tu casa en Londres, a las cinco de la tarde.

Miseria… ¿De qué habrás podido hablarme, cuando no te escuchaba? Busco desesperadamente en mi memoria. Me habías hecho una pregunta, ¿pero cuál?

Tiro la carta sobre mi escritorio, irritado. Vernos, ¿y qué más? ¿Escuchar tus recuerdos, tus remordimientos o yo qué sé? Ni hablar. La broma ha durado demasiado tiempo.

No iré, punto final. No hay manera de que me siga torturando con un pasado que no quiero. La respuesta es no, _Harry_…

En la noche, mi esposa me pregunta sobre una carta que encontró tirada en el piso, en mi oficina:

− ¿Un amigo que te dio cita? Está muy bien, así podrás salir un poco…

− No, no es un amigo, es un error.

− Pero dime, ese Harry, no será Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

− ¿Cómo? ¿Leíste la carta? Querida, te pido por favor que no vuelvas a leer mi correspondencia a partir de ahora − dije, mientras me daba la vuelta.

Y regreso a refugiarme en mi oficina, irritado.

Decido no responder. Ni aceptar ni negar la invitación. Olvidar, simplemente. No tienes poder sobre mí, Harry, no te obedeceré. Te he olvidado.

Los días pasan y esa carta se queda en un rincón de mi cabeza, como una amenaza.

Un día antes de la cita, durante la comida, mi esposa me dice negligentemente:

− ¿De hecho, es mañana la invitación, no? ¿No respondiste?

Alzo la vista al cielo:

− No tengo ganas de hablar de eso. Fue un malentendido.

− Pero es raro que te escriba, así como así, después de todo este tiempo, ¿no? ¿Se han visto últimamente?

La curiosidad femenina… Exasperante. Suspiro:

− Sí, nos vimos en el andén 9 ¾ y hablamos un poco.

− ¿Y para qué querrá invitarte?

− Escucha, se está haciendo ridícula esta conversación… No sé, no entiendo nada. Es un error. No tiene importancia.

Dirijo mi atención al plato, pero ya no tengo hambre. Hay tensión en el aire, entre nosotros.

− No estoy de acuerdo − dice bruscamente al cabo de unos minutos.

− ¿No estás de acuerdo en qué?

− No estoy de acuerdo en el hecho de que no tiene importancia. Pienso que tiene mucha importancia, al contrario. Draco, no puedes huir todo el tiempo del pasado, así como así. No es sano y eso te mina, lo veo bien. Ya no eres el mismo desde hace algún tiempo, desde que Scorpius entró a Hogwarts. Tal vez sea tiempo de finiquitar las cuentas, ahora, con tu pasado. Hay prescripción, ¿no crees?

− Cariño, en tu lugar, evitaría usar términos que no conozco. Si hay prescripción, como dices, entonces ya no hay necesidad de evocar el pasado. Está terminado. Y para mí, está terminado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me levanto y salgo del comedor rápidamente. En la noche, nos acostamos en silencio, sin volver a abordar el tema.

Al día siguiente no voy a tu domicilio.

Mi esposa y yo entramos en un nuevo periodo de alejamiento. Nos cruzamos, pero no nos hablamos. No realmente. Algunas noches tengo la impresión de haber vuelto a la casa de mis padres. Las cenas silenciosas. La incomprensión, la soledad.

Sin embargo ella era alegre, antes. Radiante. ¿Fue la mansión quien la enfrió, o yo?

oOo

Y entonces llegó el fin de las vacaciones de Pascua y acompaño a mi hijo a la estación, una vez más, un poco inquieto. No volviste a contactarme, pero me inquieta un poco cruzarme contigo.

Lanzo algunas miradas a mí alrededor y me apuro en darme la vuelta para volver a casa cuando siento una mano en mi hombro.

− Hey, Malfoy, ¿así que me dejaste plantado? No es muy educado por tu parte, eso. No muy Slytherin.

− Yo… Eh, sí, se me olvidó, lo siento y perdí tu dirección.

− Por supuesto. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

− ¿Miedo? A nada. No tenemos nada que decirnos, es todo. Continuemos ignorándonos, sería perfecto para mí. Ya te lo dije, no se olvidan 20 años en media hora.

− Estoy de acuerdo. Pero tengo algo para ti, así que acabemos de una vez.

Trato de alejarme pero agarras mi brazo.

− No, espera. Será rápido y después te dejaré tranquilo. Ven conmigo.

Aprietas mi brazo y siento una sensación de ahogamiento en el estómago. Acabamos de aparecernos. Anda, ¿No usas tu soberbio auto muggle?

oOo

Nos encontramos en un gran departamento. Hay mucha luz, plantas, sillones, cojines. Colores vivos, cuadros modernos.

Veo revistas, libros para niños en la mesita ratonera, peluches en el suelo.

Nada que ver con nuestra mansión familiar, donde cada objeto parece congelado por la eternidad, en penumbras. En las paredes los cuadros de mis antepasados me observan, todos los días, todas las horas. Sé que me exigen cuentas.

Tu casa es alegre, moderna, sin historias. Familiar.

− ¿Tu esposa no está?

− No, se quedó en casa de sus padres, con Lily. Volverá mañana.

Me siento aliviado. Encontrármela habría estado por encima de mis fuerzas.

Me pides que me siente y es lo que hago. Veo ostensiblemente mi reloj. Sentimientos contradictorios me asaltan: tengo ganas de saber y tengo ganas de huir. Retornar a mi vida normal, rígida, fría. Mis certezas. Lo que me ayuda a mantener el paso, día tras día. Olvidar Hogwarts y todo lo que tiene que ver con él.

− Espera un segundo, ya vengo − dices mientras te alejas.

Observo el cuadro que esta frente a mí. Un agradable olor a flores flota en la habitación. Comienzo a relajarme. En esta habitación sería fácil dejarse ir, sentirse revivir. Soñar con otra vida. Suave, confortable.

Vuelves con un estuche alargado, en madera trabajada. Mi corazón dejó de latir un segundo. Te sientas frente a mí, en un sillón, y abres el estuche.

Por supuesto. Mi varita. Retengo mi respiración.

La tomas delicadamente y me la das. Vacilas:

− Aquí está… Creo que es tiempo de que te la devuelva. Me sirvió bastante, hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, sin duda me salvó la vida. Ella y tu madre.

Las emociones me sobrepasan.

− ¿Mi madre?

− Sí. Le mintió a Voldemort por mí aquel día. Le dijo que yo estaba muerto. Voldemort no sospechó.

− Pero lo hizo para encontrarme, ¿no? No buscaba más que eso.

− No importa. Ella me salvó. Y gracias a tu varita pude vencer a Voldemort. Así que ten, tómala. Ya no la necesito.

− Gracias…

− No, soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte a ti. Debería de haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo…

Me quedo inmóvil, emocionado. Me esperaba muchas cosas, pero esto no. ¿Cómo pensar que al final de cuentas pude ayudarte, aún involuntariamente?

Termino tendiendo la mano y agarrándola. Un hormigueo empieza en mis dedos, sube por mi brazo, se expande en mí. Una sensación extraña, suave y triste. Me estremezco. La guardo nuevamente en su estuche.

− ¡Bien! − Dices − Creo que nos merecemos una copa.

Vuelves con una botella de Whisky casi vacía y nos sirves dos vasos. Nunca bebo alcohol, pero no digo nada. Sé que debería marcharme en este momento, pero ya no tengo el valor.

Me llevo el vaso a los labios y el alcohol me quema la garganta y el estómago. Rápidamente el calor irradia en mí y me dejo caer contra el respaldo del sillón.

Me hablas de tus hijos, de su regreso a Hogwarts. Me sonríes, estás muy animado. Me cuentas que Albus temía mucho no ir a Gryffindor, que ahora está aliviado. Que está en la clase de Scorpius, que le parece tímido y un poco arrogante. Que se pelean muy a menudo.

Sonrío. Forzosamente. Tal vez si hubiera sido criado en un hogar más cálido, habría estado más a gusto. No supe darle lo que nunca recibí de mi padre, todo esto es de una trivialidad- desolante. ¿Cómo salir del personaje en el que te moldearon? Ese en el cual te sientes tan bien encerrado que ya no osas salir, aunque te ahogues.

Discutimos, como los viejos amigos que nunca fuimos. Hablamos de nuestros hijos, de sus rencillas, pero, de hecho, hablamos de nosotros. De Hogwarts. Bromeamos. ¿Cómo imaginar que yo pueda bromear contigo de un pasado tan doloroso? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué ya no estoy enojado? ¿Por qué puedo recordar esos momentos sin sufrir?

Me siento acunado por una suave nostalgia… Una sensación desconocida, relajante. ¿Es el alcohol que anestesió mi rencor? ¿O es que he dramatizado sin razón todos estos años? Decido ya no hacerme preguntas, por una vez. Es bueno discutir, intercambiar. Sonreír. Evitamos evocar los amigos muertos en la batalla, con un acuerdo tácito. No hacemos más que hablar de recuerdos inofensivos. Una complicidad -¿engañosa?- se establece entre nosotros.

En un momento determinado te levantas y sales de la habitación, disculpándote.

Vuelvo a ver el estuche donde se encuentra mi varita. No puedo impedirme abrirla y agarrarla una vez más. Nuevamente ese hormigueo me invade, que parece concentrarse esta vez a nivel de mi vientre.

Cierro los ojos para abandonarme en esa sensación sutil, más bien agradable. Creo que sonrío y cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos estás frente a mí. Trajiste una nueva botella de Whisky.

− ¿La reconoces? − Me preguntas, apuntando a la varita.

− Sí y no… Algo ha cambiado, no sé qué. Tal vez ella también envejeció.

− Sabes, cuando vi a Ollivander por última vez, me dijo que no es el mago quien escoge la varita, sino el contrario. Me habló de conexiones complejas entre la varita y sus posesores sucesivos. Ella reconoce -o no- a un nuevo dueño según algunas afinidades, y según la manera en la que fue tomada. ¿Curioso, no?

Algunos meses atrás, habría saltado al escuchar eso, pero en este momento me quedo pensativo. Afinidades. Claro que nunca fuimos indiferentes uno del otro. Tú siempre has sido mi enemigo íntimo. Siete años detestándonos, afrontándonos, buscándonos, crearon conexiones. Complejas como mínimo.

Mi orgullo contra tu valor.

Aún recuerdo nuestra huída juntos, en la última batalla. Recuerdo que nos salvamos mutuamente, que fue fuerte, exaltante estar a tu lado.

Reviví cientos de veces esos episodios después, aunque fueron breves. Finalmente estábamos unidos en una meta común, en contra de las opiniones de nuestros respectivos amigos, Y nunca me he sentido tan vivo desde entonces.

No quería que Crabbe y Goyle te mataran, y tú, tú no me abandonaste en medio de las llamas, aquel día. Expusiste tu vida para ir a buscarnos, _buscarme_. Nuestros ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad cuando me aferraba a ti, sobre tu escoba, para escaparnos del incendio. Me aferraba tan fuerte a tu espalda hasta el punto de estar tetanizado. Creo que debí hacerte daño cuando te abrazaba tan fuerte, en aquel momento. Las sensaciones me vuelven. Bajo la mirada.

Afinidades.

Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando exactamente decidí ayudarte, vino solo, poco a poco, ya ni sé como, y no sé por qué. Cuando les ordené no matarte, ¿fue para salvarte o llevarte a Voldemort vivo? Demasiada confusión. Lo único que sé es que en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, durante el incendio, expusiste tu vida por mí.

− Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté… ¿Por qué volviste a buscarnos en medio de las llamas, ese día?

Las palabras salieron sin que pudiera retenerlas. Inquietante… Normalmente me controlo perfectamente.

− ¿Mmm? ¿En el incendio? No sé… Ya no sé − dices con un tono soñador −. Porque esa muerte me parecía horrible, creo. ¿Por qué?

− ¿Expusiste tu vida por tus enemigos?

− Francamente, no pensé, en ese momento. Me pareció… Evidente. No podía dejarlos -_dejarte_- asar en ese incendio, no… Todo era ya tan horrible. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

− Es sólo que… Me salvaste la vida. Gracias.

Me lanzas una mirada sorprendida. Ni yo mismo creo lo que han escuchado mis oídos: ¡¡acabo de agradecerte!! Después de todos esos años odiándote, ¡¡acabo de agradecerte!! Creo que el alcohol me volvió loco. ¿O es que me hipnotizaste?

Nos vemos en silencio. Me observas fijamente con atención. ¿Por qué ya no hablamos?

Me llevo el vaso a los labios, un poco avergonzado. Tengo calor, mucho calor. Te dejas caer hacia atrás, contra el respaldo del sillón y observas el techo, pensativo.

¿En qué piensas, Harry? ¿Te estás preguntando por qué me salvaste la vida, hace 19 años? ¿Tú también pasaste tu tiempo disecando ese instante, interrogándote? No, no creo. Tú estas en la vida, en la acción. No en el análisis. No hay más que yo para torturarse así.

Me sirves otro vaso. Tengo calor, siento la sangre latir en mis sienes, en mis labios.

Tus ojos verdes brillan, y un ligero sonrojo se expandió sobre tus mejillas. Te ves tan joven de pronto. Miro las fotos sobre la mesita ratonera. Los encuentro magníficos, a Ginny y a ti. En una de las fotos llevas a uno de tus hijos sobre tus hombros, se ven tan sonrientes, tan parecidos, llenos de vigor. Una felicidad insolente.

Tienes todo, Harry. Una vida feliz, una mujer espléndida, hijos saludables. Un concentrado de éxito perfecto, casi irritante.

Imagino brevemente tu vida con ella… Su amor, afianzado por las pruebas. Su complicidad, tangible en las fotos. Y su pasión, por supuesto. Tres hijos… la más brillante de las pruebas.

Imagino en un flash tus manos sobre su cabello rojo, tu boca sobre su boca, tu cuerpo dentro de su cuerpo. Cierro los ojos. No debo pensar en eso. ¿Qué me está pasando?

Y tu presencia, en el decorado, tengo la impresión de acercarme a tu vida, siento tu energía. Suspiro, quisiera aspirar un poco de esa energía para vivir, yo también. Ya no tener miedo. Olvidar y seguir adelante. Tomo un trago de Whisky que me parece suave, calmante. Vivir, debe parecerse a eso…

Un ruido exterior me saca de repente de mis pensamientos. Ambos vemos a través de la ventana. La noche ya cayó. Nieva todavía. Me levanto con brusquedad. Es tarde, tengo que volver a casa. Mi cabeza gira, vacilo ligeramente, ya no tengo la habitud de beber alcohol.

Te ves avergonzado, me preguntas si estoy bien. Respondo afirmativamente, sin mentir esta vez, aunque sé que no me encuentro en mi estado normal. Nos dirigimos a la puerta.

− Bueno, eh… finalmente estoy contento de que nos hayamos visto − dices mientras me tiendes la mano.

Y en ese momento vacilo… Tu gesto me lleva a la mano que yo te había tendido en primer año, y que nunca quisiste tomar. ¿Y si hiciera lo mismo? Vengarme, al fin…

No te mueves, te quedas con la mano tendida, inmóvil.

Nos desafiamos con la mirada. La tuya es oscura, profunda. Algunos segundos de puro desafío… Mi orgullo contra tu valor.

Finalmente deslizo mi mano en la tuya y el momento se prolonga. Siento que me jalas suavemente hacia ti…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**_Aquí está el tercer capítulo... En el siguiente llegaremos a la parte que todos queremos! jejeje_**

**_La próxima semana subiré el último capítulo de este fic y el primero de la continuación!! :) _**

**_Así que van a tener martes de 2x1..._**

**_Ah! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!_**

**himextina:** Emmm... Creo que te equivocaste cuando escribiste el review, verdad? Lo que pasa es que lo pusiste en la historia original... Pilgrim me lo mandó por correo y me dijo que te diera las gracias por leer y apreciar su historia. Y yo quiero agradecerte las palabras tan lindas que me dedicas. Es un placer traducir historias increibles para las personas que no las pueden leer en la lengua original. Tal vez me anime a traducir algo del inglés, pero aún no sé! ^^ Besos linda.

**arita: **Gracias por tu review! No te preocupes, mi ánimo no va a decaer... Y respecto a las palabras, muchas gracias por tu correción... Hay veces que me confundo... pero trataré de que eso no vuelva a pasar! Besos.


	4. Afinidades

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo le pertenece a Rowling. La historia es de Pilgrim67, quien me permitió traducirla. Merci à toi, Pilgrim! :)_

_**Espero que disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

Afinidades

Me jalas hacia ti…

Cierro los ojos, siento tu olor y el contacto de tu cuerpo, que hacen que mi cabeza dé vueltas. Me abrazas, tan fuerte… ¿Un gesto amigable?

Sé que debo irme, cortar el contacto entre nosotros, protegerme. Es demasiado fuerte, demasiado confuso.

Intento alejarme pero pasas tu mano por detrás de mi nuca y veo tu boca acercarse a mis labios. Está roja, palpitante, hinchada por tu deseo y el brillo de tus ojos me quema.

Me besas largamente, voluptuosamente. Me derrito entre tus brazos pero no lo dejo transparentar. Las piernas me tiemblan, el vientre lleno de fuego.

Es la misma palpitación que hace rato cuando toqué mi varita, pero cien veces más fuerte. Ese hormigueo que se expande en mí, que me quema.

Pienso que me has hechizado, no veo otra explicación. Tú, mi enemigo íntimo. Demasiado íntimo. Mis mejillas se sonrojan y siento la sangre fluir, palpitar en mí. Respiras entrecortadamente mientras muerdes mi cuello y después mi oreja. No quiero confesar mi confusión. Trato de apartarme:

− Harry, por favor, para.

− No, no pararé. No ahora.

Sonríes y me avergüenzo. Mueves suavemente tu pubis contra mis caderas y cierro los ojos con un suspiro. Necesito absolutamente salir de esto.

− Pero no soy homosexual…

− Yo tampoco.

− Nunca he…

− Yo tampoco − susurras mientras apoyas tu dedo sobre mis labios.

Ese dedo hace latir mi corazón y hace que cierre los ojos. Debería irme, ahora. Liberarme de tu agarre, de tu mirada, de tu calor… De tu deseo, que me arrasa.

No me muevo. Sólo cierro los ojos, esperando desaparecer. Como cuando jugaba a las escondidas, de pequeño. Cierro los ojos, así que ya no estoy aquí. No me ves. No me veo. Así que no tengo vergüenza.

_Búscame. Atrápame. Hazme gritar._

Suavemente, con ternura, comienzas a quitarme la ropa. Con gesto seguro. Te observo desabotonar mi camisa, botón a botón, y no puedo apartar la vista de tu boca que se desliza sobre mí. Tus mechones negros que me acarician. Tus suspiros. Deslizo mis dedos en tu cabello. Es suave y turbador. Infinitamente prohibido.

Entonces levantas tu rostro hacia mí. Tus ojos verdes brillan. Mi corazón late desbocado. Tu boca me busca, me roza peligrosamente. Entreabro la mía de nuevo, derrotado. Tu lengua, exigente, busca la mía, y la encuentra. Nos unimos en un nuevo beso, más violento, más hambriento que nunca.

Muerdes mis labios. Los lames. Tantas caricias que no conozco. Te devuelvo el beso, una y otra vez, hasta perder el aliento. Nunca me habían besado así y creo que tiemblo de deseo. Gimo finalmente…

El alcohol y el perfume de las flores se me subieron a la cabeza; tu olor me calienta la sangre. Viril e infantil a la vez, tengo un sabor de almendras sobre los labios.

Me jalas hacia el sillón. Entre más trato de escabullirme, más fuertes se hacen tus brazos a mi alrededor. Me acaricias, en este momento. Tus manos suaves y calientes se deslizan sobre mi cuello, mis hombros, mi torso. Tengo la impresión de que estás por todos lados, sobre mí. Tus dientes muerden ligeramente mis pezones y lanzo un grito. Me trastornas, cada parcela de mi piel que tocas explota de placer bajo tus dedos. Mi cuerpo dormido se despierta al fin, después de todo este tiempo.

Tus ojos me buscan, incansables, para encontrar las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tus manos hacen. ¿Hasta dónde…?

Y cada vez la respuesta es sí. Otra vez.

Rápidamente te desnudas. No creo lo que mis ojos ven: tu cuerpo es magnífico, musculoso, robusto. Increíblemente viril. Gimo de placer con anticipación. Demasiado rápido estás desnudo, parado frente a mí. Sin vergüenza, sin miramientos.

Extiendo los brazos hacia ti, para poder tocarte al fin, saborear esa piel de durazno, ligeramente nacarada por las llamas de las velas.

Pero te quedas inmóvil, tenso frente a mí, y me miras. Incendios arden en tus ojos. Tengo la impresión de que eres un felino y que vas a saltar sobre mí. Devorarme. En fin, eso es lo que espero. Devórame. Ahora.

Al final te reclinas sobre mí y me quitas lo que me queda de ropa, casi irritado. Cierro los ojos de nuevo. La visión de mi desnudez me da miedo. El cuerpo es tabú, para mí. Mi demasiada buena educación. Entiendes y haces más lentos tus gestos.

Presiento que sonríes. Rozas mi piel con tus labios, delicadamente, por todos lados, en una trayectoria aleatoria. Mientras más bajas, más tengo miedo. Más tengo ganas. Menos tengo el valor de abrir los ojos.

_Atrápame. Hazme gritar._

Apoyas tu rostro sobre mi vientre y deslizo de nuevo mis dedos en tu cabello. Frotas tu rostro largamente contra mi estómago, mi vientre, mis caderas. Sé que estás esperando a que te guíe hacia mi entrepierna, no quieres precipitarme.

No me atrevo.

Me quedo inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, aferrándome desesperadamente a tu cabello. Aún así, me duele a fuerza de tener ganas de ti.

− Draco, mírame − susurras −. Míranos.

Entonces abro los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia ti, hacia mi vientre. Tus ojos esmeraldas me queman. Después, con una lentitud insolente, exasperante, acercas al fin tus labios a mi pene. Sin apartar tu vista de mí, acaricias con tu lengua todo el largo de mi miembro.

Ya no respiro, estoy completamente a merced tuya, suspendido a tus labios. Lo que estoy viendo es tan vergonzoso, obsceno, que me cuesta creer lo que mis ojos ven. ¿A caso es mi cuerpo el que veo derretirse bajo tus caricias? Ese cuerpo que siempre escondí…

La transgresión incremente aún más mi deseo, y tú lo sabes. Es por eso que quieres que te vea. Crispo mis dedos en tus rizos y esbozas una sonrisa golosa.

Tu lengua indiscreta me descubre, me desflora. Pasa sobre mi glande, ligera, traviesa, luego tu boca se cierra sobre mi sexo y lo absorbe totalmente. Durante bastante tiempo tu boca efectúa vaivenes, tu lengua acariciándome. Me siento sobrepasado por una ola de deseo increíble. Mis emociones están en su clímax, ya no me controlo. Creo que voy a…

Te detienes. Un suspiro de frustración sale de mis labios. Todavía quería…

Subes hacia mí y susurras:

− ¿Me tienes confianza?

− Sí.

− ¿Tienes ganas?

− Sí… No… No sé…

− Mentiroso…

Vuelves a tomar mis labios, golosamente, mientras deslizas tus manos sobre mi cuello, con suavidad. Tu cuerpo, ahora desnudo y sobre el mío, es tan suave contra mi piel que una nueva ola ardiente me sumerge.

Entonces me abandono a ti. Abandono todo: la vergüenza, la razón, el orgullo. Siempre supe que tú eras más fuerte que yo.

Rápidamente estás por todos lados: contra mí, sobre mí, en mí.

Tu piel mate contra mi piel pálida. Fascinante.

Murmuras un hechizo de lubricación y doblas mis rodillas. Dejo que hagas lo que quieras. Soy tuyo, totalmente. Siento tus dedos y después tu sexo contra mis nalgas, tímidos al principio, como una pregunta muda. Tengo miedo, pero quiero saber. Conocer tu cuerpo, hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Dejarme sumergir. Todo mi ser vibra.

_Hazme gritar._

Me penetras al fin, con mucha suavidad. Buscas en mi rostro una afirmación o una negación. Cierro los ojos, sobrepasado por las emociones, muerdo mis labios y espero. Espero que el dolor se difumine, espero que me tranquilices.

Entonces me hablas, dulcemente. Me dices que me relaje, que todo está bien. Me acaricias, cariñosamente, por todos lados.

Me murmuras quedamente que me deseas, desde hace mucho tiempo.

De pronto, yo también te deseo. Terriblemente. Hasta el punto de gritar.

Desde siempre.

Te suplico:

− Ven en mí. Ven, ahora.

Me obedeces, crispándote a medida que entras en mí. Tú tampoco te esperabas algo así.

Tantas sensaciones, tanto placer.

Ya no contengo mis suspiros ni mis movimientos para sentirte cada vez mejor, cada vez más profundo. Es doloroso pero irresistible. Lo deseamos tanto…

_Desde siempre._

Te miro de nuevo y veo el deseo llamear en tus pupilas dilatadas. Ese brillo lo conozco, ya lo he visto en tus ojos, cuando nos afrontábamos. Los mejores enemigos. Siento tu enorme sexo en mí, abro la boca para suplicarte que me des más, más, más… ¿Quién gime tan impúdicamente?

Me arrasas. Mi espalda se arquea y coges mi sexo en tu mano, con firmeza. ¿Cómo sabes exactamente lo que quiero, Harry? ¿Cómo sabes tan bien hacerme el amor?

Tengo la impresión de que nunca he amado, nunca he sentido, nunca he vivido, antes.

Vivir, al fin. Al fin te he robado esa chispa de calor, la he absorbido, me quema y va a enviarme al paraíso. O al infierno. Harry… Me contraigo y gritas.

Sin retenerte, llegas al clímax, y veo el placer dibujarse en tus rasgos. No quiero olvidar nunca este momento. La belleza de tu rostro en este instante. Nunca.

Me retuerzo a mi turno, llevado por el más violento de los orgasmos que jamás he sentido. Tengo la impresión de que muero… Jadeante, te dejas caer sobre mi pecho.

Pesas sobre mí y es una nueva sensación. Me gusta esta sensación de pesadez. Respiro en tus rizos oscuros. El olor a almendras. Mi enemigo íntimo.

oOo

Nuestras respiraciones se calman al fin. El silencio se instaló entre nosotros. No nos miramos.

¿Qué decir después de esto? Presiento que lo que sigue a continuación va a ser menos agradable. Fuimos demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido. El peligro está cerca. Ninguno de los dos quiere tomar la iniciativa de decir alguna idiotez. Ya no tenemos veinte años. Ninguna ilusión.

De pronto el teléfono suena. Con un suspiro respondes. Es tu mujer que pregunta sobre el regreso de los niños a Hogwarts. La tranquilizas rápidamente. Estás avergonzado, evito tu mirada.

Cuelgas. Ya está entrada la noche. El encanto se rompió.

Lanzas una mirada hacia tu reloj y me dices, medio divertido, medio bromista:

− Entonces, ¿conseguí hacerte olvidar veinte años en media hora?

− ¿Qué? − Me sobresalto desagradablemente.

− Cálmate, Draco. No es necesario que te lo tomes todo tan trágicamente. Estaba bromeando.

Tengo la impresión de que te estás burlando de mí. De pronto me avergüenzo de mi abandono de hace rato. Me levanto, irritado.

− Vuélveme a decir, ¿por qué viniste esta tarde a buscarme? − pregunto en voz baja, tratando de ocultar mi rencor.

− Pues… Ya te lo dije, hace tres meses en el café, quería saber si querías recuperar tu varita. Pero no me respondiste.

Frente a mi irritación, agregas después de algunos segundos, más suavemente:

− Sabes, cuando te volví a ver en septiembre, en la estación, te veías tan… perdido. Pensé en eso después. Me dije que era la ocasión de devolvértela, que tal vez podría ayudarte, hacerte algún bien. Pues bien, está hecho.

Otra bofetada. ¿Tuviste lástima y eso es todo? ¿Es de esa forma como llegamos a esto?

Me obstino:

− Entonces, ¿una vez más querías jugar al Salvador, es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

− Pff… muy gracioso. Francamente, Draco, ¿no podrías olvidar un poco Hogwarts? Está lejos todo eso. Se acabó.

Olvidar Hogwarts. Tu valor contra mi orgullo. No, en este momento quiero saber. Continúo:

− Pero cuando estábamos en sexto año estabas un poco obsesionado conmigo, si recuerdo bien.

− ¿Qué?

− Me seguías a todas partes, nunca parabas de buscarme, tuve que encontrar escondites insensatos.

− ¡Pero era porque andabas metido en algo malo, es todo! Quería pararte antes de que todo degenerara. De hecho, en aquel entonces, estaba enamorado de Cho.

− No, era Ginny.

− Tal vez, sí. Pero tenía otros problemas, créeme.

− ¿Pero por qué tomaste mi varita?

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Por qué _mi_ varita?

− No lo sé… Porque me servía bien. Fue el azar, es todo. No tiene importancia.

Anda, ¿primero insistes en devolvérmela y de pronto ya no tiene importancia?

¿A quién le mientes, Harry? ¿Qué fue lo que tú también relegaste hasta el fondo de tu memoria?

¿O es el hecho de haber escuchado la voz de tu mujer lo que te hace cerrarte como ostra? La vergüenza, de pronto, de tus pulsiones incontrolables… ¿El presente que alcanza el pasado?

Te vistes rápidamente, sin mirarme.

Un silencio hostil se instala.

Olvidar Hogwarts… No es de esta forma que lo vamos a lograr. Yo también me visto. Volteas la mirada.

El momento es peligroso. La amargura flota entre nosotros. Me dirijo hacia la puerta.

− No olvides tu varita − lanzas con una voz cansada.

Me doy la vuelta, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios:

− Decididamente, no paras con eso. Sea, pues.

La busco con los ojos. Está tirada en el suelo, cerca del sillón. Vacilo. Te inclinas, la levantas con delicadeza y me la tiendes. De nuevo esa sensación agradable que sube por todo mi brazo y que me hace cerrar los ojos. Murmuro:

− Es raro, cada vez que la toco, siento algo como…

− ¿Un hormigueo? Sí, lo sé, yo también.

− ¿En serio? Antes no sentía esto. Antes de que me la quitaras…

Sólo una mirada entre nosotros. Un rayo… _Conexiones complejas._

Mi corazón se acelera. Te muerdes el labio para disimular una sonrisa de complicidad.

_Afinidades._

Por supuesto. No hay ningún azar.

Mi enemigo íntimo.

Desde siempre.

Y para siempre.

Lo sabemos bien, los dos.

Esta varita, es el deseo entre nosotros, ese hormigueo tan particular. Irresistible. Al entregármela, me has devuelto la vida, mi virilidad.

El deseo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, lanzo negligentemente:

− Si alguna vez necesitas otra vez _nuestra_ varita… Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Sonríes, no respondes.

Afuera aún sigue nevando. Por primera vez en veinte años, no tengo frío.

**Fin**

* * *

**Yeah! Y aquí se acaba el primer fic de esta serie… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté traduciéndolo!!**

**No me quedé muy conforme con la traducción de este cap', pero creo que ya no se podía hacer más… De hecho, si se me fue alguna falta de ortografía, lo siento mucho, pero ando súper enferma y la cabeza ya no me da para más correcciones de último minuto! T.T**

**Como dije la semana pasada, hoy es martes de 2x1, así que si quieren echarle un vistazo al segundo fic de la serie, éste ya está en línea!**

**Así que me harán muy feliz si se pasan por allá!**

**Himextina: **Hola! Gracias por tu review! Aquí esta la última actualización, espero que la disfrutes! Y pues nada, que te espero con los brazos abiertos en el otro fic! xD Besos.

**Besos,**

**Maleser**


End file.
